1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving apparatus used for, for example, a camera module of mobile phone and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a lens driving apparatus preferably used for a camera module of a mobile phone and the like, it is configured that a whole movable unit including a lens portion and an image sensor moves with respect to a fixed portion, in order to downsize the apparatus with having a mechanism of shake correction (Japanese Patent Publication No: 2009-288770).
However, this conventional lens driving apparatus needs to connect a movable unit and a fixed portion by planar flexible printed circuit (FPC), in order to retrieve image data from a movable unit. Therefore, a movement of movable unit against a fixed portion for shake correction is restricted by FPC, and it needs improvement in shake correction with high accuracy.
Moreover, a conventional configuration might generate a noise due to bending or extending of the FCP in response to the movement of movable unit against a fixed portion for shake correction. In addition, it needs improvement in assembling apparatus in order to connect between a movable unit and a fixed portion by FPC.